


In the Cabin at Sami

by kjnoren



Category: ANDERSSON Dan - Works, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Cabin Fic, Cold, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A Coldwave tale, told through the words of Swedish poet Dan Andersson. Imagine Mick and Len, stuck in a cabin in the north.





	In the Cabin at Sami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/gifts).
  * A translation of [I timmerkojan på Sami](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486652) by Dan Andersson. 



Merry is the fire in pitch-black night,  
when winds are blowing through the roof vent  
and grasping the jumping flames of fire tight,  
while the forest send murmur and scent.

Cold is walking silent round earthen shack  
is searching to enter and bite;  
finding a way—when the fire has gone slack  
then the frost will clothe the walls in white.

Heavy from hardship, that fellowship spun  
to flicker from dry wood and knots  
'til cold will come to wake us, long before sun  
we are sleeping on sprig-covered cots.

Harsh is the task that became our home—  
the goal—may the Masters unravel!  
Legends that walk, and clouds that roam,  
no-one can say where they travel.

We nursed in the poorest forests and plains,  
harsh was our life and our deal.  
Men without friends, men without names,  
creaking cogs within the wheel.

Never may we call our destiny harsh,  
we who own warmth and have bread!  
Many are without and with living so scarce—  
the true rest belongs to the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> According to [thette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette), Mick and Len share a [deep connection with Nordic culture](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124652). Then I started to share Dan Andersson's poems on fire and cold with her.


End file.
